


Twinkies

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, he pukes, race has too many twinkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Hey, it’s the twink!” Albert yelled when Race got close. Race pulled his bag into his lap and pulled out five boxes of Twinkies.“Race, What are you doing?” Davey asked, pulling away from his conversation.“I’m a twink,” he shrugged. “You are what you eat. Just thought I’d make it true.” Their entire table grew silent as they watched Race eat the Twinkies.





	Twinkies

Race was walking through the hallway, heading to lunch. Lunch was his favorite part of the day. All his friends had lunch at the same time and they always pushed two tables together. There were a lot of them. Sixteen, seemed about right, but he was never sure. 

The cafeteria was busy, as always, and his friends sat in the middle of it. Spot, Elmer, and Davey were having a deep conversation about something. A book, maybe? Mush and Blink we’re doing homework for some reason. Specs, Romeo, and Buttons were probably making a bet. Jack and Smalls were complaining about Pulitzer. Crutchie and Finch were doing physics homework. Tex, JoJo, and Kathrine were talking about...something. And Henry and Tommy Boy were eating. Albert wasn’t doing pretty much anything except occasionally saying something. 

“Hey, Albert!” Race shouted from across the cafeteria. The red head perked up and looked at Race. “What’s the matter? Ain’t got nothin to say?” Race teased. He sat down next to Spot and in front of Albert. 

Albert rolled his eyes. “Race, shut up,” Albert said, grabbing a bag of can of Coke from his bag. Race made a face at the Coke. Albert always had a Coke with him. A few days ago, a little fight broke out in their friend group. Pepsi vs Coke. Race didn’t really like either. He preferred Dr. Pepper. 

“How can you like that stuff, Al?” Race asked. Albert looked him dead in the eye, and opened the Coke, and chugged half the can. 

“Because,” the ginger shrugged, “I’m not a twink like you.” The whole table went silent and they looked at Albert. Race wasn’t to upset about it. I’m all honesty, he thought it was funny. After a moment of silence, what Albert said clicked. The entire table burst out laughing. Race even joined in. The ‘twink’ situation did not go away. Throughout the day, Albert called Race a twink. It kind of got annoying. 

So, being Race, he started thinking. That day after school, Race went to the grocery store closest to his house. He walked through the aisles, messenger bag still over his shoulder. He grinned when he found what he was looking for.   
.  
Race couldn’t wait for lunch today. Well, he couldn’t wait for it any day. But he had a plan today. 

He walked into the lunch room to see the usual. Everyone being rowdy and talking. 

“Hey, it’s the twink!” Albert yelled when Race got close. Race fought the urge to smile and took his usual seat next to Spot and in front of Albert. Race pulled his bag into his lap and pulled out five boxes of Twinkies. 

“Race, What are you doing?” Davey asked, pulling away from his conversation. Race pulled out a Twinkie and and started eating it. 

“I’m a twink,” he shrugged. “You are what you eat. Just thought I’d make it true.” Albert shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Their entire table grew silent as they watched Race eat the Twinkies. Even a few kids from other tables came over and started recording. 

By the time he had finished his fourth box, Race wanted to throw up. But he was committed to eating every last Twinkie. 

“Twinkies are disgusting,” Romeo said when Race was halfway through his fifth box. Race didn’t pay any attention. He stared at Albert, and Albert stared back. 

Race had finished his fifth box, Davey threw the trash away, and took a Pepsi from JoJo. He chugged the whole thing. The boy really wanted to throw up. But he didn’t. He could do that later. The bell rang and he calmly walked out of the cafeteria, Spot following close behind. 

The taller boy walked into the bathroom, Spot right behind him. 

“To many Twinkies?” Spot asked smugly. Race flipped him off and threw his guts up into the nearest toilet. Spot rubbed his back. “Why do I put up with you?” He asked before him and Race walked to the nurses office to get Race home. 

“Because you love me,” Race teased. Race walked ahead of Spot. Spot walked a foot or two behind Race. 

“That I do, Race,” Spot said, knowing that Race couldn’t hear him. “That I do.”


End file.
